Conditions or parameters for a change of state of a sample, such as the time needed for a two-ingredient type adhesive to solidify or the temperature for a gel sample to solidify, have been measured by differential thermal analyzers, which measures change in the specific heat of the sample. When the change in the specific heat of the sample is small or the change of the state is very slow in relation to the change in the time or temperature, however, the differential thermal analyzer is difficult to use.
When an adhesive is tested, it should include a test of solidifying characteristics under application of force since adhesives are often used under such conditions. Mere thermal analyzers are inadequate for such tests.